Tomorrow Never Knows
by Max Rasgar
Summary: A S2 glimpse of how H.G. Wells realizes that Special Agent Myka Bering is always willing to bend the rules for her. -written for 'John6Lisa'-


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by SyFy. Now that I've stated what should be obvious we can all get on with our lives.

A/N: This story is for my fellow writer and friend john6lisa as a gift to her. Naturally I asked for some parameters, you know things she would like to see. To summarize it all, she didn't layout the entire direction of the story other than: 'have it take place in the realm of the Warehouse' was pretty much it. Therefore roughly 97% 0f this is what I chose so it will be almost a complete ambush for her. The timeline is late in S2 after H.G. had been reinstated as an agent and lets just leave it at that as far as 'spoilers' for this story go. So once more in H.G.'s POV because damn it, I do love writing her.

* * *

 **-Tomorrow Never Knows-**

* * *

"The Honjo Masamune katana was owned by the ruling family of Japan for centuries." I read aloud but a fraction of the information off the electronic display in front of me. "Such a beautiful but deadly form of superior craftsmanship, wouldn't you agree Myka?"

"Yes, and what an adventure it was to actually get that sword." Myka says with a nearly undetectable shudder, but I see just the same before turning my attention back to the artifact I was admiring. "You know Artie got stabbed in the shoulder with the sword and that particular snag and bag was also the first time I heard about the legend of James MacPherson."

The man who set me free was also the man I ultimately silenced permanently. He believed that his ambition was aligned with my own but he was wrong. I must admit I've started to have my intermittent doubts here and there since I've been back in the world breathing its air again. Granted this world isn't the utopia I had hoped for, but my original plan that was my reason for living has begun to seem distasteful to me at times lately. The reason for this lull in my steadfast dedication to my cause has everything to do with the person I'm currently speaking to.

"Do not apply tsuba onto the sword." I read aloud since it is the only other notes of interest on the screens description of the artifact. "Rather a vague warning wouldn't you say; tell me what does this particular weapon do?"

"Light splits around the sword and the person wielding it." Myka says with a smile looking up from her clipboard.

"Invisibility."

"Yes and Pete was over the moon about it." Myka says with a deep sigh. "Which had me rolling my eyes about how unbelievable it was; a sword crafted over eight hundred years ago could do that."

It's a wonder such an artifact wasn't known to Warehouse Twelve. How I would love to study the weapon and learn its secrets.

"You know in a way this sword reminds me of a certain story of yours." Myka says simply while turning off her laser scanner that accounts for the artifacts.

"The Invisible Man."

I remember all too well how closely I had welcomed my grief, my anger which was morphing into madness to my bosom then. I admit to using my creative outlet as a means to push back the ugliness that was growing inside me. The story about a mad scientist who experimented on himself was the end result.

"Yeah, it's a pretty original tale you penned back in 1897, H.G."

"I did try to stay ahead of the curve darling or create one as it were." I say as my hand twitches. I would love to hold the sword in my hands; it would never fail to escape my notice that it is something that was made for killing people. "Although, my popularity back then I think had more to do with the 'newness'. Its only now in this time- when the literary world is rather congested in my opinion-that my stories are still sought after is what I have the most trouble digesting."

Myka gives me a small close-lipped smile while she tucks some of her hair behind her ear. I know that the woman just across the aisle from me is rather taken by my charms, but I feel it most likely has to do with my books and not so much me as a person. I do flirt with her though because I find her immensely fascinating and attractive of course.

"The 'Invisible Man' is legendary, H.G. I mean so many T.V. shows and movies and just the concept itself is still mined over and over again."

I smile because the awe and wonderment in her voice is extremely flattering. I have in fact made myself knowledgeable via the internet on how my works have been treated. I must say that I do find my rather abrupt novella that was 'The Invisible Man' continuing popularity over a hundred and thirteen years later to be vexing. I can imagine though what captivates the people who gravitate to it time and time again is the notion of hiding in plain sight, or more pointedly how his actions were born of desperation due to his deformity if you will. I wrote Griffin as an albino which is an extreme genetic mutation that occurs randomly in nature.

"I did so enjoy the 1933 motion picture adaptation, but the one called 'Hollow Man' left little to be desired." Myka chuckles lowly at my words which makes me smile for a moment. "However, they did get the scientists arrogance and impending depravity right in both instances."

The katana seems to gleam in its purple cylinder which is no doubt constructed of hardened neutralizer. The only downside I can rationalize is corruption, but only because the person who uses it would get ensnared by being nearly invincible which is a seductive draw.

"You can take a closer look at the sword if you want H.G." Myka says and the nearness of her voice startles me a bit. "It doesn't hurt people; only the person who uses it can do that."

The woman next to me is looking at me with such blinding earnestness and trust. I already feel like it will difficult to hurt her deliberately which is yet another thing I will have to do battle with when the time comes. I have to believe Myka hasn't been fully briefed on what my past entails other than the things I've told her, and those things I have freely offered up have been for but a single purpose. Her reaction to me has been staggering, so it's no wonder that every time my thoughts veer to my plan I have occurrences where I do not think I will be cold enough to capitalize on what I have wrought.

"May I, or are you in point of fact testing me Agent Bering?"

Myka places her clipboard and laser scanner down on the floor. The smirk she is sporting would rival one of my own. She places her thumb on the screen and it accepts her entry and in no time at all, the sword is being deftly held in her capable hands.

"You seem to have the necessary forearm strength to hold that weapon." I say while cataloging Myka impressive stature that is one part appreciation of her sturdy and assured two-handed hold on the weapon. The other part is purely for the enjoyment of looking at an extremely attractive person.

"I studied fencing." Myka says simply and once more it is I who am impressed by her, whether she knows it or not. "Would you like to see it with the tsuba attached to get the full effect?"

I can hardly believe this woman sometimes; so endearing and good. The most relevant as of this instance is that she rather fixed on her opinion of me; it will be very hard when I do show her how wrong she is. My duplicitous nature will no doubt leave its mark upon her.

"Please do." I say while stepping away a bit as Myka opens the small red case.

I watch while she pulls off the handle of the sword and drops the tsuba onto the non-lethal and dull end of an otherwise razor sharp blade. In less than a few moments she puts the handle back on with a firm twist and then turns to face me, while raising the sword over her head. The move looks as though she were about to strike me down and with that weapon it wouldn't be difficult. For me it would be a quick death; don't know if I would ever call it a 'good death.'

"Watch closely Helena." Myka says with a wry smile and as she brings the sword back down she disappears head first and then the rest of her is gone.

Yet another marvel that was brought into this word by human hands. We fiction writers sold stories that such feats could only be accomplished by those special mortals in this world. But when you factor in the Warehouse and all of the creations it houses it should become apparent that there are millions of extraordinary people who have lived in this world.

"Agent Bering where art thou?" I call out with a smile.

"Right here." Myka's voice brushes near my ear which makes me smile wider.

I stand my ground and listen very closely for the sounds of her footfalls as she circles me. This behavior from her is quite fun and I wish it would last. Actually if I'm to be honest I wish it were enough to stop me from following through with my plans in the coming weeks, but I have set things into motion that cannot be undone.

"Shall I tell what a playful spirit you actually are during inventory to the first person I encounter this evening before supper?"

Myka laughs and I promptly hear the swish of a sharp blade through the air and then she is suddenly standing before me.

"No one would believe you Helena." Myka says with another flourish of the sword. "And besides you have to realize I don't show that side of my personality to many people."

I inhale deeply because I've only just realized that my actions are going to hurt her and possibly me as well. All I've had is my memory of a little girl I could not save no matter how hard I tried. I made my peace long ago that my vengeance won't bring her back, but it will wipe the slate clean for everything to start over at year zero. I will not be there to see it and that was always my plan. As a scientist I don't believe there is an afterlife. All I wish for is that my last thought be a happy one of Christina and then nothingness with no awareness; I would rather be nothing.

"Then I retract my threat and I will treasure that part of you, you have chosen to entrust me with."

Myka smiles shyly and faintly blushes, "Would you like to hold the sword?"

Such temptation but the sword would only be a momentary token to behold. The Minoan Trident is a true weapon with more destructive capabilities, and I have yet to see if my bait has been taken to unearth the Trident's resting place.

"No, that's quite alright darling." I say with a dismissive wave of my hand.

Another smile is directed at me before she removes the finely woven handle of the sword and then the tsuba once more.

"Back to the original topic," Myka starts as she replaces the sword back in its purple cylinder on the shelf. "Would you...I mean if you don't mind...would you tell me about why you wrote a story about an invisible man?"

"Because I was that man." I say rather succinctly because I do not wish her to think that I'm withholding something even though I am. "The world saw H.G. Wells in my brother, not me. I was invisible by choice and circumstance."

"I can imagine."

Her words are said in such a forlorn way and yet knowing. I have no doubt whatsoever that Agent Bering is well versed in Victorian history. I feel very strongly that all women should make it their right to know how unjust the fairer sex has been regarded. A woman's usefulness begins and ends with her perceived beauty or lack thereof and then her ability to bear offspring but after that what are we really in the eyes of a man's world? I'm rather livid to report little has changed in my humble opinion.

"You know Myka the sword wasn't needed for you to ask me about the motivations for one of my books."

"I know H.G." Myka says while fidgeting with her hands. "The invisibility causing sword just made me think of it, and I haven't wanted to just bombard you with endless questions all day long."

I step closer to Myka, "I rather like it when you call me Helena." I say lowly, observing the reaction it provokes while simultaneously enjoying the fact she is slightly taller than me.

More blushing and nervous titters of laughter accompany my declaration. This woman fancies me and I would be lying if I didn't say that she turned my head the moment I laid eyes on her in my home. But I have no time for that; having her as a meaningful ally to gain me reentry into the Warehouse was my goal and I accomplished that. I have unfinished business and not even this amazing creature will stand in my way, but she is unconsciously making it difficult. I can manage though. My old habits of flirting and courting apparently do not die, they merely hibernate.

Myka clears her throat and steps away from me a little, "You and I both know that 'The Invisible Man' is about a scientist named Griffin who devoted himself to the study of optics." She states as she looks at me quite intently. "He invents a way to change the body's refractive index to that of air so it absorbs and reflects no light and thus he becomes invisible. But then Griffin fails in finding the procedure to reverse the process and if you don't mind me saying I've always thought the science in it was...off."

Such a lovely mind to go with an equally breathtaking visage. Special Agent Myka Bering is rather dangerous in her own right and God save me if I ever see her in a vest since those tight button up shirts she favors are distracting enough. Today though I was spared in fashion if you could call as such; those well-fitting trousers are firmly in place but today it's a billowy silk shirt that still fits in the proper places as a reprieve. I end up smiling in an effort to buy time until I can get my thoughts under control so that I may finally address her question properly.

"You're quite right and I did try to lend some credulity to the story near the end since the human eye absorbs light, and for Griffin's method to be tested true the person would have to be blind for his scientific method to be viable." I say while forcing my eyes to fixate on anything other than the woman in front of me if only but for a moment. "But in the end I deduced that it was a fiction story meant for entertainment purposes and it was also an interesting way for me to test a hypothesis. And all the while getting the person who would read my story to think as well as read and hopefully enjoy all it had to offer along the way."

Also among my internet findings about myself, I discovered that during the worse representation of man's hatred, my books were on the banned reading list at the height of the Nazi campaign. The Nazi's being another example of the true evil that has made its home in this world and in turn the world could use a relief period from harboring people capable of such atrocities.

"The part of the story that I find most intriguing now is how Griffin tries to recruit Dr. Kemp for lack of better wording and goes on to tell Kemp about his plan to begin a 'Reign of Terror' by using his invisibility." Myka says before reaching down to retrieve her clipboard and laser scanner from the floor. "Kemp betrays Griffin to the authorities and then near the end of the book Griffin is caught and eventually killed by a mob. And then the invisible man's naked and beaten body becomes visible after his death and people see him for what he really was."

I try not to inhale sharply because in a roundabout way Agent Bering has hit the proverbial nail on the head on so many levels. Suddenly I feel as if the Warehouse itself seems to be watching our exchange in my mind. On a personal note I have never smelled apples in this Warehouse as of yet, but then again I do not expect to really.

"I feel there is a hidden question in the midst of that statement darling, dare I ask you to 'spell it out' as the saying goes?"

"Are you Griffin or are you Kemp?"

I smile, "I've always been a part of all of my characters Myka and also just Helena."

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Where Do We Go From Here?" by Filter**

 **Final Words:** **I hope you enjoyed this 'J6L'. See what I did there? I made you sound like R2D2's distant cousin model. *Laughs like the proud goofball that I am* I had never written H.G. pre-before the whole shit hit the fan deal; you know the part where she tried to activate a super volcano with a 'giant fork'.**


End file.
